1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to computer controlled accounting and record keeping for grain transactions and in particular to an automatic system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the handling of grain buying and selling in grain elevators, it has previously been necessary for the elevator operator to weigh and sample the incoming grain, unload the grain and then weigh the vehicle to obtain the tare weight and then to calculate for each individual customer transaction the buy-sell or storage information. Each customer transaction has required the preparation of a weigh ticket and the subsequent calculations which are required to maintain and record the customer's debit or credit position as well as to obtain the overall elevator's position and inventory.
Such systems have been subject to human error in entering the required data, have been time consuming and required skillful personnel in obtaining accurate records.